


Subsidence

by Schalakitty, wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Based on Episode Duscae, Bathtub Sex, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Snark and Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given that both privacy and hot baths are a luxury out on the road, Noctis and Ignis take the time to revel in both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subsidence

**Author's Note:**

> This is our second finished "practice run" for writing Final Fantasy XV characters. It seemed only fair that after letting Prompto and Gladio have fun that we should extend the same courtesy to Noct and Iggy. We are in even deeper than we originally thought.
> 
> Noctis is written by Orin and Ignis is written by Schala. Everything is Square-Enix's including how pitifully empty our wallets will be when this game comes out.

Ignis had taken the plush chair to the right of the bed that Noctis draped himself across, only a small end table separating them. The prince supposed his adviser had taken him for having fallen asleep since there hadn't been a single glance over the book to check for the past several minutes, but he was the furthest thing from asleep--he was staring up at a boring ceiling, kind of wishing he'd gone out drinking with Prompto and Gladiolus. Gaze slowly turning to Ignis again, the man was clearly absorbed in his book, only reaching for his coffee mug occasionally. Well then. Sure it was a stupid thought, but it amused him. Moving slowly, silently, Noctis reached across that table and rather ridiculously turned the mug's handle directly opposite from where it had been facing. Honestly, he did it just to see if it might be noticed. And, hell, that was a moment away from boredom and the strange urge to not-sleep.  
  
Reaching for his next sip, he blinked as the handle wasn't where he expected. Turning the mug back into place, he gave a long look at the prince before clearing his throat. "Taking after Prompto?" He asked directly, no longer buying Noctis' attempt at pretending to sleep. Though, he had been suspicious previously – Ignis was well-versed in the fine art of royal napping after all.  
  
"Perish the thought." He responded, lightly grinning up at the ceiling before opening his eyes again, just barely turning his head to his adviser. "I thought you'd be more surprised, actually. I've got a lot more to learn from him." And apparently his entertainment was increasingly becoming "finding small ways to annoy Ignis."  
  
"Including a number of things that you shouldn't," he pointed out with a sneer underlying his voice. Tapping the edge of the mug, he pointed out with his nose upturned, "You've yet to take a shower since we've arrived here, for example."  
  
Making a less than completely enthusiastic sound at the thought of having to get up just then, he really couldn't argue that it would give him something to do. A shower. After a moment more of staring up at the ceiling, he looked back at his adviser; who was clearly just waiting for him to either answer properly or at least see himself to the shower. Gently prod Ignis night it was. "I don't know, I'm feeling pretty tired all of a sudden. Help me get my shoes off?" Noctis actually felt a little glad that his body guard wasn't there; Gladio would have just picked him up and dumped him in the bath tub.  
  
Rolling his eyes at his charge, Ignis stood up to round his way about the bed. "Honestly, Highness, I know that you have times of feeling drained but this seems a little excessive." And yet, there he was, carefully undoing the laces of Noctis' boots with skilled hands. Setting each one down at the foot of the bed, he moved to then pull off the socks as well. There was no mistaking the smell left by long walks under the hot sun and normally, he would've been perturbed. But when it came to the prince, he could let it slide.  
  
He'd have apologized for that it he'd been thinking about it, but... he was too busy observing. Considering. "Do you mind?" There was a little more in that question than just referring to the moment, the one request he'd made. If anything, the prince looked almost unusually awake and observant.  
  
"Well, it just further proves that you need a bath.... and so do I most likely," he answered directly to start, taking care of the question at hand. But as for the larger issue... his hand ran over the bottom of Noctis' foot, thumbs worrying over the callouses that had built up. "As for the rest, my purpose is to serve the crown prince of Insomia... but it is my pleasure to serve _you_."  
  
He almost accused Ignis of trying to tickle him, but Noctis was glad that he held his tongue; he may have missed something. A tiny, secret smile crossed his lips before he finally sat up, leaning on his elbows. He was awful at these things, and he knew it; and while Prompto was even more awful, it was consistent, and the blond never let failure or embarrassment keep him from... anything. Not that his adviser needed to know he was considering Prompto's attitude one to emulate. "It's... a pretty big tub, you know." And he could feel the blush creeping to his cheeks, dammit.  
  
A little smirk curled around his own lips as his hands traveled upward, trailing over Noctis' calves. "Big enough for two, I believe," he agreed softly, giving a light squeeze to sore muscles. Moving to the prince's pants next, Ignis asked directly, "Do you need more assistance? Or do you think you can handle this on your own, Highness?" Either way, he would do as requested, as always.  
  
Maybe the rest of the world wouldn't be able to know what he was thinking just by looking at him, but to Ignis he may as well have been transparent. The touch was unexpectedly nice, resulting in a sigh; which had him almost unprepared for the questions. The last one felt a little like a _trick_ question, but it was one he didn't mind answering. "Well, I'm still a little tired. If you still don't mind." And despite the mild return smirk, he was just enjoying watching the man, watching his fingers move... weird as that had to be.  
  
He chuckled at the answer, those very same deft fingers returning to work the prince out of his belt and pants. "I never mind, Highness," Ignis promised as he guided the clothing off and away. He left the underwear though, eyes lingering over it before he continued on, "And your shirt?" At this rate, he'd have the honor of stripping Noctis completely bare, if he had his way.  
  
Noctis had just been reflecting on how unfair it was that his adviser had certainly heard his hitching breath when those pants were opened, removed. Not that it did anything to discourage him. Despite the fact that he already felt bared in front of Ignis, he hardly minded. "Do you really want to chance me injuring myself trying to get it off without help?" There was a playful little cocksure purr in his voice, not really all that worried about pushing his luck.  
  
Snorting, he just shook his head at that playful entitlement. "Oh yes, that would be horrible," Ignis teased as he helped to strip the prince further. If it meant seeing Noctis carefree and undressed, then he could certainly put up with that snarky sense of humor. "It's not as though you preform complex aerial maneuvers and call upon the Archaeons on a regular basis."  
  
"And sometimes I pull a shoulder muscle." He argued lightly, making eye contact in the middle of his soft laugh and just... taking a breath. "What about you?" Noctis was sure that question would have been scoffed at years ago, the very idea that he would offer any help to Ignis. As far as he was concerned, the change had been for the better.  
  
"I can take care of myself," Ignis promised just before he began to undo the buttons of his shirt. It wasn't the most sensual strip tease, but there was still an effortless grace to his motions. It spoke of a different kind of training, something refined like the man himself.  
  
It was fascinating. The prince had always found the motions fascinating, since well before he had any way to describe them; but even then, they were simply synonymous with Ignis. Swallowing quietly, the question was meant to be a joke, laced with humor, but there was a touch of want there as well. "You sure about that?" Not that he was going to complain about getting to watch.  
  
Moving closer, he decided to take the prince up on his offer. "Perhaps a bit of royal attention would be for the best," he relented as he stood before Noctis bared to the waist. Sometimes he felt as though he might be taking too many liberties, but he still savored the feeling of his fingers stroking through messy black hair.  
  
Noctis' laugh was barely a whisper, reaching out to let his fingers brush against his adviser's bare sides. There was a soft sound of pleasure at the way Ignis' fingers combed through his hair, really wanting to take his time and savor; but that was difficult. He did try, at least, moving to unbuckle the unique belt, sliding the zipper of that pants down as slowly as he dared. "You're probably going to want these folded, aren't you." The accusation was only a tease, button undone with surprising care as he started to slide the pants down those slightly enviously long legs.  
  
"Normally I'd say yes, but since we're making use of the inn's laundry service..." He stepped out of his clothing, only in his underwear and glasses at that point. True, he needed to set them aside but he so enjoyed watching Noctis' eyes rove over him. That he could attract the prince's attention was a blessing unto itself.  
  
His very soft sound of amusement was only at the situation, standing and taking Ignis by the hand. It'd been something he'd done occasionally in far more innocent days, leading the adviser into all sorts of questionable flights of fancy. Noctis hoped he wouldn't be questioned quite as much in the moment as when they were boys, leading the way to the bathroom. It was large, unexpectedly nice even for the splurge they'd made, but the tub was definitely the main feature. "You going to insist on running the water or am I a little more trustworthy these days?" He teased.  
  
But before he had even finished the question, Ignis was already reaching for the faucet out of habit. When he realized what the prince said, he cleared his throat and offered, "Well, you can tell me if it's hot enough then."  
  
Despite the naturally quiet sound of it, the laugh was very real and remarkably relaxed, Noctis running his hand under the water. It was silly and probably a bit dumb, but seeing as how the evening had gone so well following similar lines of thought... "I'm sure you know what I like by now, Iggy." It was really a very open-ended comment, innocent. But seeing as how they were both standing there in their underwear...  
  
"That I do," he agreed softly, just before reaching over to trail his fingers over the side of Noctis' underwear. "I think I know _exactly_ what you like, Highness." Sliding his fingers underneath the fabric, he then began slowly pulling them downward.

"Ignis." The word was a whisper more than a name, neither admonishment nor encouragement; just there. Noctis had no plans to acknowledge that there was still a little heat on his cheeks, even if he knew there was hardly anything to be embarrassed about between them. Hell, the fact that he was already mostly hard had to be compliment; he _meant_ it as one. "Are you... going to wear your glasses the whole time?" Yeah, well, he might be prince of accidentally almost ruining the mood, too.  
  
And Ignis almost called him out on it before setting his glasses aside. "I enjoy watching you," he confessed softly, then shifted to let his hands linger over Noctis' shoulders and chest. There was a certain reverence to his touches, even in the quick, fleeting brush of his fingertips over smooth skin. "I don't want to miss a single detail."  
  
There was something very... attractive about those damn glasses. Not that he'd ever have admitted it. There was something weirdly attractive about seeing Ignis without them, though; something incredibly rare. The prince supposed he'd grown a fondness for rare things, fleeting moments. And definitely the way those graceful fingers could make him gasp by seemingly doing almost nothing. "I think I like being watched." He confessed, voice low and soft... and hands somewhat immediately moving to make them equal, to slide his adviser's underwear off to be forgotten. "We should... probably..." All eloquence, clearly, he just smirked and cocked his head toward the tub.  
  
With a nod, he agreed, "We should." He hated to pull away from the prince, but they needed to shut off the water and make their way into the welcoming tub. Now that was what Ignis missed the most when they were out on the road - the calming comfort of a simple, hot bath. Though it was infinitely better with Noctis joining him.

Why the hell it was the hand that Ignis offered to help him into the tub that made him blush deeper than anything else that evening, he didn't really want to reflect on. He took the offered hand easily, being slow and careful in getting into the bath; but it was a look that Noctis gave his adviser that suggested they both settle in at once rather than waiting for one or the other. They could easily sit side by side, after all. For the moment. Relaxing against the tub wall, he sighed an admission, "This is something we should do more often."  
  
"I sincerely concur," he agreed with a long sigh. That a previously simple pleasure was now a luxury spoke volumes as to how their lives had changed. Not that Ignis wanted to focus on such unpleasant thoughts at the moment. Instead, he briefly dipped down under the water to completely clear his head. And also to wash out all of the hair gel, his hair instead slicked back with water rather than standing up when he resurfaced.  
  
He looked good that way. It was a very pronounced thought in Noctis' mind; without glasses, without his hair perfectly styled just so, without the expensive clothes... people might just mistake him for someone else completely. But there was no mistaking it, as far as the prince was concerned; that was Ignis. A soft, playful smile crossed his lips, sitting still, waiting for his adviser to sit back up, wipe the water from his face. It was the perfect opening for him to move with a surprising amount of speed, turning and swinging one leg over Ignis' own so that he was straddling them, generally sitting in the other man's lap. And looking more than a little smug about it.  
  
Frankly, everyone had simply adapted to Noctis suddenly appearing in random places. This time though was a bit more of a surprise than usual. With a fond sigh, Ignis simply settled his hands on the prince's hips and asked, "Making yourself at home then, Highness?" He did look so very pleased to be there - and so damn good wearing nothing but droplets of water.  
  
"It's comfortable here." He admitted, words soft; though he didn't give voice to the thought, _especially with you touching me._ Gazing at Ignis through messy bangs, it was just a moment of needed assurance, fingers reaching out with an almost entirely too delicate touch, tucking some of that wet brown hair behind one ear. "You're comfortable, too?"  
  
Ignis had no problem speaking his mind, "With you in my lap? But of course, _Noctis_." He reserved the name only for more intimate moments, and it sounded especially fond on his tongue. Though, his tongue soon found better use licking over the prince's neck to clear away a few stray drops of water.  
  
It was that name more than anything that had him momentarily melting against the other man... but that tongue helped quite a lot. It was such a rare side to see, for Ignis to allow himself to be so fully relaxed, accepting everything offered and even doing some of the taking. Noctis could do nothing less than encourage it, both hands being utterly delicate in the way the wound into the hair at the back of his adviser's neck, taking pains not to pull or add any pressure. His hips, on the other hand, weren't so very obedient, rolling slowly forward.

But it was just the type of disobedience that Ignis could approve of. (Gods forbid Prompto ever learning that such a thing existed). He had absolutely no plans of stopping the prince, instead arching his hips up to meet the next roll. He also had every intention of continuing his gentle teasing, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"You being _you_ , idiot." He teased back, entirely too much fondness in his voice to have let the "insult" sting. Arms simply wrapping around the brunet's shoulders, the prince tilted his head, a fleeting look of intense consideration passing over his gaze. "You aren't thanked enough. You don't _get_ to be thanked enough. So take advantage of this, will you?" So that last part ended in a chuckle; but a bit of a breathless one as Noctis' hips rolled again, with far more purpose. At least they probably wouldn't make too much of a mess with the water, given how deep the tub was.  
  
He couldn't help the smile, an expression far too rare with all their recent hardships. "I believe I shall then," Ignis whispered, just before he leaned in to catch the prince's lips in a fond kiss. If he was allowed to take advantage, then he would do so in earnest. So he also slipped his hands down to cup Noctis' ass, massaging it in time with those rolling hips.  
  
There was a fully agreeing moan, though the kiss somehow continued, Noctis' eyes having closed just so he could concentrate on his sense of touch, on the feel of those elegant hands doing something considerably less elegant the usual. The thought would normally be amusing, but in that moment it was just hot, hips moving a bit faster as the kiss broke for breath; and was then resumed by the prince.  
  
He opened his mouth wider to welcome Noctis' tongue inside, sucking on it softly. Even if this was supposed to be about thanking him, everything was still about the prince's gratification to Ignis. He had sworn to serve him and that meant in all possible ways. If asked, he would offer up any pleasure.

And there were certainly little "tells" as to just how much the prince was enjoying himself. He wasn't usually overly vocal, but there were soft moans as the motion of his hips increased in speed. Light and gentle as his fingers had been, they'd begun to clasp, to grasp for Ignis' shoulders, arms, needing something to hold onto as the kiss broke with a gasp. Hunger and want lingered in that heavily-lidded gaze, enjoying the way his adviser looked back at him. There were words, so very _many_ words, but none of them made it past his lips; Noctis very nearly attacked the other man with another kiss.  
  
It was okay; he didn't need the words. He already knew; he could see it in those deep color-shifting eyes, could taste it on Noctis' lips. One hand remained on that firm ass, massaging and kneading as he answered back every roll of his hips. The other rested on the prince's back, holding him tight through their increasingly sloppy kisses. So terribly, wonderfully unrefined and he savored every moment.  
  
The opportunity to do anything remotely like that together was increasingly clearly rare, motions becoming a bit more frantic all too easily. The kisses finally had to be broken altogether just to breathe, to pant, Noctis resting his forehead against his adviser's and half-hissing, " _Ignis_..."  
  
"I've got you," he promised, the reassurance rushing from his lips. Caring for Noctis would always trump everything else. Even when he was hovering on the edge, so close that he felt it in every nerve. It was like magic in a way, like flames licking all over him. "Noct, go ahead," Ignis encouraged, wanting to see _his_ prince come completely undone.  
  
There was a reverent curse under his breath, eyes momentarily bright even through lowered lashes. He couldn't help but cling to Ignis, hips jerking hard and fast enough to almost spill water over the tub's edge, finally coming with a shudder and a long, loud, rough moan pressed mostly into the adviser's shoulder before going momentarily limp.  
  
His own orgasm was a bit more restrained, a hiss leaving his lips rather than a moan. His hips still bucked and shuddered though with the strength of his release though – it has been far too long since he could partake in such a luxury. They both settled together then, Ignis forcing himself not to think about the cum now floating in the water and just enjoy the feeling of Noctis draped over him.  
  
The prince hardly though about anything beyond winding his arms around Ignis, just... relaxing for a bit. They could clean up and take a "real" bath later, just for the moment...

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound. Then a few sounds; shuffling around, the bathroom door knocking against the wall. Eyes focusing, the prince's attention was caught by Prompto, quite clearly still drunk, stumbling in a determined zig-zag line to... to the toilet. He took note of his adviser's answering silence, the two of them simply listening for what seemed like an unhealthily long time as some of that alcohol met its eventual fate in a long trickle, toilet finally flushed before more stumbling took place over to the sink, hands washed and dried.

For one comforting moment, Noctis thought maybe they'd be ignored altogether, even if there would likely be something to explain. Instead, Prompto turned and stared straight at him with a lopsided frown before pointing and accusing, "You're having _bath cuddles? Without me?_ "


End file.
